Mentalidad
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Spamano/ Nuestras mentes nos pueden hacer juegos sucios si hay alguna información incompleta. En este caso, Romano tendrá que sorportar sus pensamientos a causa de una conversación no muy, precisamente, clara -ONE SHOT-"Porque sé que él no me abandonaría


_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Pairing(s): Spamano - España/Antonio Fernández Carriedo X Italia del Sur/Romano/Lovino Vargas_

* * *

One shot

**Mentalidad**

**.**

Estaba en mi cama. Tirado ahí, abrazando a la almohada. Completamente solo.

Llorando.

Él se había vuelto a ir. Ese bastardo español se había vuelto a ir, ¡Y ni siquiera me lo había dicho! Sólo me enteré gracias al asqueroso francés que me lo gritó a larga distancia cuando pasaba por la puerta de su casa para ir a ver a España.

Es injusto.

Es injusto que se vaya. Ya no tiene porqué hacerlo, ¿no? Además... ¿Dónde demonios está? Es un estúpido... Se va, aún sabiendo que no quiero que lo haga, que me fastidia, que no me gusta. Pero lo sigue haciendo, a pesar de todo eso.

_Porque no le importa en absoluto._

Es irritante.

Es irritante que ni siquiera me lo diga; como si yo fuera un desconocido para él. ¡Incluso se lo dice a ese sucio-pervertido-bastardo de barba y a mí no! Me saca de quicio. Me dan ganas de pegarle, estamparle el rostro contra un mural una y otra vez. Pero ni siquiera puedo hacer eso.

_Porque él no está._

Es estúpido.

Es estúpido que yo siga llorando cuando se va, es una de las cosas que más me molestan. Pero, ¿Por qué lo hago? Yo ya no soy un niño, maldita sea. Puedo cuidarme solo... Bueno, casi, ¡Pero eso no significa que necesite de él! Claro que no. No lo necesito a él, tampoco necesito su dinero. No necesito nada de él.

_¿Pero entonces por qué lloro?_

Es difícil de entender.

Es difícil de entender. ¿Por qué, España?, ¿Por qué te fuiste dejándome solo?, ¿Acaso ya te hartaste completamente de mí?, ¿Te habrás enterado, al fin, de que soy un desastre y no puedes controlarme?, ¿Será eso? Yo no lo creo. De ser así me hubieras abandonado como un perro cuando era pequeño y no ahora.

_No me abandonarías._

Es necesario.

Es necesario... Realmente lo es. Es necesario que me mire, que esté a mi lado, que me corrija cuando cometo un error, que me alegre cuando estoy triste, que me cocine cuando estoy hambriento, que me aliente cuando necesito apoyo, que me entretenga cuando no sé que hacer...

_Que él me de luz cuando todo está oscuro._

Es cálido.

Es cálido cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan; cuando acaricia mi cabello, aunque yo le diga que no lo haga; cuando, por alguna razón, me sostiene con sus brazos; cuando me dice "buenas noches"; cuando me protege, así también cuando me regaña. Pero, en especial... cuando me sonríe. Porque él es el único que lo hace, apesar de mi comportamiento y todos esos defectos que tengo tan bien marcados, él me sonríe.

_Y eso me hace feliz._

.

Me asusté por el repentino ruido de la puerta abriéndose y grité.

- ¡Esses-España! - Pues sí, me sobresalté... ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACÍA EN MI HABITACIÓN ESTE TIPO?

- ¡Romano! - Gritó, corriendo hacia mí. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder. - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó - ¿Por qué lloras? - Tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

Con mi brazo empujé los suyos, separándolos de mi cara.

- ¡BASTARDO! - Le grité - ¿CÓMO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO? -

- Romano, no me grites, estoy al lado tuyo - Susurró, quejándose - Pero... no entiendo lo que dices... -

- ¡Francia me dijo que te fuiste de viaje! - Volví a gritar.

España rió tontamente.

- Ehh... sí... me fui de viaje... - Tartamudeó - Pero a comprar unos ingredientes que me faltaban al supermercado chino de enfrente de mi casa -

Morir. Eso fue lo que sentí. ¿Se fue de viaje hasta el supermercado chino? ¡Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese francés ignorante a ser más concreto con las idioteces que dice! Puede que me haya quedado en shock por unos minutos. Tenía que ser un mal sueño, no podía pasarme algo así. Era demasiado vergonzoso, maldición.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome y una cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

- Entonces... ¿Llorabas porque pensaste que me había ido? - Preguntó burlonamente.

- ¡Claro que no! - Respondí - S-sólo estaba enojado porque no me lo habías dicho -

- Si es eso entonces cada vez que tenga que ir de compras te llamaré y te lo diré -

- Ya no te burles... - Susurré.

- Romano - Me llamó repentinamente.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté.

Él atrasó un poco su rostro y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo besarte? -

Maldita sea. Mi cara hirvió y me recorrió un escalofrío. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y me puse demasiado nervioso. ¿Lo dice enserio?

- Si no me contestas lo tomaré como un sí - Agregó, acercándose peligrosamente.

Yo no contesté, mi garganta tenía un nudo, ni siquiera podía negarme, ¡Maldita sea! No sabía qué hacer... no sabía cómo reaccionar... Hice fuerza para tirarme hacia atrás y poder escapar de su aliento que ya estaba pegado a mi rostro. Podía sentir sus inhalaciones y sus exhalaciones, y me ponía mucho más nervioso. Pensé en correr mi cabeza hacia atrás o pegarle una trompada; Pero hice todo lo contrario.

_Me acerqué aún más, rompiendo el espacio entre nuestros labios._

Sentí como su lengua entró por mi boca y la recorrió sin vergüenza alguna, intensamente. Volvió a colocar una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi espalda. Tomó mis muñecas y las empujó hacia la cama, poniéndose él arriba de mí.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - Le pregunté, algo asustado.

- Nada... - Susurró antes de besarme en la frente; luego de hacerlo se tiró a mi lado, en la cama y me atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo. - Si estás cansado puedes dormir - Dijo. Lo miré por un momento y, después, me acurruqué en su pecho.

- Gracias... - Susurré.

.

Cuando cerré los ojos me dormí al instante.

_Porque sabía que él estaba ahí para protegerme, brindarme su calor y quererme._

_Porque sabía que él __**no me abandonaría**__._

.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Notas._

¡Ciao! He aquí otro delirio de madrugada. Bueno, como vieron un fic corto y sencillo. Espero que aún así les haya gustado ^_^

Sigo con eso de que no lo releí; no sé, pero últimamente estoy bastante ansiosa con esto de escribir-publicar, que los empiezo como a la 1 de la madrugada y los termino entre las 3-5 horas; Por lo que me da sueño y no llego a releer. Me siento pésima. Espero no haber cometido faltas... y que el fic se haya entendido.

Bueno, aquí las dejo. Les deseo suerte y un muy lindo día.

(No olviden dejar un comentario. No son obligatorios... Pero no cuesta mucho hacerlos y piensen que ponen feliz a las autoras)

Buona notte~

Kitsu.


End file.
